Sugary Heart
by Magic Baloon of Doom
Summary: After running from Belarus, Russia's heart has fallen out again! What will happen? America x Russia


-Okay, everyone, let's start another World Conference! - America shouted, taking notice of most collected on himself. His blue eyes shined with smugness and courage, as always on such gatherings. He knocked softly in the table, to get attention of the rest. When he was assured everyone was looking in his direction, he quickly started talking. - I'd like to...

Russia absolutely wasn't interested in topic of conversation. He never cared much for such simple things as emission of CO2, why would he start caring now? The only thing that kept smile on his face was fact that Belarus wasn't here. He paled at thought of his annoying sister trying to get him with all other countries observing. Alas, she didn't had any decency, he thought unhappily. And she was scaring him very much.

Bang!

Someone loudly slammed the door. Russia felt the wilingness to cry loudly, but inhibited himself. He already knew who it was. _Belarus_. He forced himself to not look this way, praying quietly to God that his assumptions were wrong.

-Sorry for being late! Ah, here you are, Russia. - screechy voice assured him his prayers weren't listened to. He almost cursed, but still tried to keep smile. To pretend everything was alright...

He honestly didn't knew how was he going to discuss anything with this... _monstrosity _of a sister around, looking at him with these eyes filled with lust? He didn't wanted her, but she just couldn't get it. He chugaluged and registered that France was suspiciously eyeing him, with something like curiosity in his eyes. Russia smartened his scarf up and smiled widely at blond, trying to convince him he wasn't even a bit nervous.

France would've fell off his chair, if England didn't supported him with hand quickly enough. Russia felt sudden urge to cry. He was scaring everyone off, even when he tried to be nice. Why no one liked him, why everyone hated him so much? Pretend everything is alright, he thought once again.

He was totally frightened, when he felt hands of woman around his neck. He knew they belonged to Belarus. He shouted loudly, even thought he was trying not to. He _really_ tried to, but his attempts failed.

Everyone looked at him with curiosity. He blushed fiercely, excused himself and tried to run away from the Conference in futile attempt to not look like complete idiot.

Belarus, however, was following him. He sped up. He heard some fleshy sound, but he didn't cared. Probably someone fell of the chair and hit something hard. He was more concentrated on running quickly.

After almost minute of chase, he felt Belarus' hands around him. He started to cry as he turned around, totally horrified. At first she smiled, but then her expression turned to something similiar to horror. Russia blinked once and then, after his sister's face still didn't changed, he blinked once again.

-What? - he asked. She pointed at his chest.

-Your heart, it have fell out! - she said, evidently scared. Then, she smiled her most terrifying smile. Russia started to cry again, because this grin always meant something bad to him. - I will find your heart! And I _will_ make you love me! - Eyes of Russia went really wide, showing off his violet orbs in their full beauty.

He watched helplessly as she went to Conference, running probably even faster than she was chasing him. After while of consideration, he followed her example. He wanted his heart back, atferall!

Someone's hand stopped him, however. He tried to escape the tight grip, but he couldn't. Without his heart he was too weak. Because of this idiot who _dared_ to stop him, he can lose the heart to Belarus forever! He looked at that guy and he was really surprised when he saw blond hair and blue eyes, hiding behind the glasses.

_America?_ Russia didn't knew what the hell he was doing here! Cocky country should be discussing bother things with others, trying to keep their attention on himself. Russia quickly put his childish smile on his face, trying to deceive other one that _everything is alright_.

-Can you please let me go? I really need to go to Confere...

America has put finger on his mouth, trying to quiet him. If Russia wasn't so weak without his heart, he would've commented it in his sarcastic way. He smiled, when America have took his hands away from him. Just as he was starting to go, he heard younger country's words:

-I don't think you need to go there, Russia. I have it. - he said, grinning widely. Russia felt relief, that the one who took his heart wasn't Belarus. It would've been catastrophy. - Look, here it is! I've left the Conference to give it back to you, you know! - Violet eyes saw heart on America's hand, covered in some crystalic, white substance, looking kind of like sugar. Younger country was trying to put it back on place, however Russia's vital organ slipped off his hand. He catched it before it hit cold floor, accidentally squeezing it. America have wiped the sweat of his own forehead, happy that Russia's property was save. He turned to Ivan and what he saw, he totally didn't expected.

Tallest of all countries was crying and squiggling like mad. America blinked and then he realized that it was because of that unfortunate squeeze. He felt pang of guilt and he quickly put heart back on right place, hoping it will help. He smiled, when he saw that Russia stopped wiggling and crying. America was breathless, when tallest country grinned happily at him. This wasn't the smile he was used to. This one wasn't falsely childish nor sarcastic. This one was, like... Purely childish, full with some kind of affection.

America started to wonder. Was this sudden change in Russia side effect of covering his heart in sugar, which he did hoping it will make him nicer... Or was this because he accidentally squeezed it? Or maybe it was side effect of both of them?

However, the look Russia was sending to him made him totally forgot about these deliberations. Violet eyes were now so childish and so cute. They were completely different to what America saw before. These orbs were now filled with such innocence...

-Brother! I heard America has stolen... - Belarus suddenly appeared in the hall, probably because other countries said to her what happened to Russia's heart. She sighed when she saw that heart was back on it's place. She hoped that she would get it from America and, with it, earn eternal love of her beloved brother... But the heart was covered in sugar, from what she heard from other countries, maybe it will help in her case...

She started to come closer to Russia. Scared country started to cry, hugging „hero" desperately, looking into his blue eyes, pleading for help.

America's hero syndrome hit him instantly. He hugged Russia back and looked angrily at surprised Belarus. He decided to say something to angry female.

-Don't touch him! - Belarus blinked angrily. She was furious, because America DARED to order her and question her motives. - Don't you see he is scared? Go awa... - his words were stopped, as frying pan hit him with incredible strenght. He suddenly saw many stars and remembered all their names from educative lessons with England. He was also thinking where the hell Belarus could hide this frying pan? Probably behind her dress...

Besides that, he was lying on the ground, failing numerous attemps to regain full conciousness. When he remembered he had a child... well, childish man to save, pride forced hero-wannabe to stand up and look after Russia.

He saw poor Ivan in the corner, with Belarus obviously hugging him, uncaring of many tears spilling from violet, childish eyes. After he saw frying pan lying in other corner, he decided attempting to save poor_ kid _was totally safe, which motivated him even more.

-Leave him, you cruel and heartless tyrant of a woman! Thy outrageous attempts of rape have to be stopped right now, or I will force you to stop them with my obviously superior strenght! - he said. He smiled afterwards. It sounded really epic, like real superhero – guardian of justice. He felt even more like hero!

He noticed Russia was looking at him admiringly, his violet orbs full of hope. America knew he couldn't fail taller country right now.

Belarus, on other side, stopped her attempts to hug her brother and turned to America. She looked startled and, most of all, angry. America almost started to regret his words when he saw angry sister taking yet another frying pan from under her dress. Normally he would laugh at country hiding such things here, but not if these things were supposed to be targetted at him.

He saw even more stars, when frying pan hit him again... and again... He saw hopelessly as his glasses were broken into little, miserable pieces. „Such epic hero line was worth the pain", he thought.

Hits stopped, as loud wail was heard in the room. Both Belarus and America turned to source of it and saw it was Russia. Blue eyed country didn't knew why, but he found crying tall man even more cute, even if he was accompanied by many yellow stars right now. Hits were too strong for him... Hell, they would've been too strong for anyone, probably even for tanks.

-Stop it, you... you mean woman! - Belarus blinked, obviously deeply hurt by these words. She loved him afterall. - Don't hurt him! He tried to he-help me! - he gulped. - Please, leave him alone! - Russia pointed nervously at her, after what he hid his face in his hands.

-Do... Do you hate me, brother? - Belarus asked. Moment of silence (except loud cries and wailing) was answer good enough for her. - I will leave you both.

After these words Belarus quickly quitted room.

America was laying astonished on the ground. Stars dissapeared from his line of sight completely. He was thinking if what he have heard wasn't just figment of his imagination. Did Russia really tried to save him from hits in such cute attempt?

After a while, he decided he should think less and comfort Russia more. Poor country was still crying in a corner...

As he was approching tallest country, Russia looked at him, still in tears. Country did poor attempt at smile, which was soon replaced with some of the most unhappy winces America has ever seen in his short life.

-It's... It's all my fault. If you haven't went to give me my heart back, you wouldn't get hurt. - he said, crying even more. America, without unnecessary consideration, hugged him.

-It's not your fault. Besides, I've got much, much worse injuries in my history than some silly frying pan hits. I don't even have bump on head! - hero-wannabe smiled widely. It has convinced Russia, who has hugged America back and laid his light brown haired head on hero's chest.

-An-and now... Now I have no friends. Belarus was... was the last one who liked me, who cared for me. Now, even she will hate me... - Russia whispered.

America almost winced at these words. They were completely not true! He smiled assuringly, wiping tears from Russia's face with handkerchief.

-Don't talk stupid things! You have me!


End file.
